


look around, look around

by swallows (toska)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Bad Boys Love Spoilers (Hatoful Kareshi), Family, Gen, Light Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5348708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toska/pseuds/swallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— the one time ryuuji is home for ryouta's birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	look around, look around

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday to the best bird boyfriend, ryouta!!! (it's still december 3rd here so i wanted to get something posted!)

Ryouta doesn’t remember this, but they’ve met before. Before that day, even. Back when he was just a fledging, clutching tightly on to his mother’s wing. “It’s my son’s birthday, you should come.” Ryuuji says. “You’re like family now, it’s time you are properly introduced.” He laughs and ushers him further in, while the young bird took hesitant steps towards them both.

“This is why you should come home more often,” his wife says. “He’ll hardly be-able to recognize you at this rate.” Her tone is light, her eyes are teasing, but there’s sadness to her statement, one that she doesn’t acknowledge. 

“You know I work to take care of you.” Ryuuji replies, warm and affectionate. He’s always been like this, bright and brilliant, but oblivious to the important things. From the looks of it— his wife knows this too. He’s the kind of idiot who won’t realize the important things, until it’s too late.

“I just wish you’d take care of him, too.” She says. There’s a bite to her tone now, an edge to that helplessness that was there before. If he was someone else, he’d probably look away. This is a moment he shouldn’t be intruding. 

His wife is strong, she’s frail and ill, but she’s strong and she won’t shoulder everything silently. They’re alike, husband and wife. Alike, but different— too busy being caught up in each other. Neither want to burden each other, but end up hurting each other anyways. He’s caught up in finding a cure to her illness, that he might die for it too. While she’s too caught up in the family, she’ll work hard for it. It must be a Kawara trait he thinks, to do something for the sake of another, no matter what you sacrifice. 

He looks back at their son, and wonders what he’ll have to sacrifice. 

He looks back at the bird now, for one last glance. He’s really grown up, the best of them both. He’s his father’s son, he’s his mother’s son and Shuu wants to remember. There’s every chance in the world that Shuu won’t get to see him again, see Ryuuji’s legacy again. The boy is smiling, nestled close against the container. The sacrifices must be worth something, if the boy could smile even now, he thinks.

He doesn’t put faith in wishful thinking, but for this— he will try.

**Author's Note:**

> +BOY OH BOY DO I HAVE KAWARA FAMILY FEELS, i kinda want to do a lot of drabbles of ryuuji and just the hawk party in general being included in it and being involved  
> +i love mama kawara, talk to me about mama kawara  
> +i don't ship ryuuji/shuu bc of cheating implications, and i really do like to think that shuu falls in love with the family. (if it's romantic, it's one-sided)  
> +the title comes from Hamilton the Musical  
> +unless you guys didn't catch it, hiyoko's head is in that container.   
> +also im so sorry about tenses- i feel like i hecked up there


End file.
